The All New Species
by ChaoticChaosController
Summary: Three girls, with all different powers. one the master of all that is mystic one the master of all charms and the last the master of all these girls that have lost their memories are about to come back when a creature attacks them from their class with all unique objects. when they try to fight it off a figure comes to save them and who they really are as magical people.
1. Chapter 1

I knocked my opponent down and held him down with one hand on his back and his arm in a vice grip in my arm.

"1, 2, 3!"

I let up the guy under me and he glared at me. I wiped off the sweat on my hands and asked, "Who's next?"

No one came up which irritated me. I started to pull off my dark purple lacey gloves when I was stopped by a voice, "I'll fight you."

I turned my head to see a bald guy and a guy with weird eyebrows. I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you sure? Haven't you heard that the bigger they are the harder they fall?"

"Are you backing out?"

I smirked and pulled my gloves on, "I never let down a challenge."

"That's one thing we have in common."

"1, 2, 3 go!"

I immediately leapt forward and kicked the guy in the head. He hit the ground and grabbed his arm and put it on his back. He started cussing a string of words and the referee yelled, "1, 2, 3!"

I let go and he glared at me, "How ungraceful."

"Shut up!"

I pulled off my light blue gloves and shoved them into my bag. I moved my hat slightly and put on my blue hoodie with a red cloud on the back and a blue lightning bolt next to it.

I walked out of the arena with a cool breeze in the air. I started to run through the cool breezy night.

*Another part of town*

I punched the brunette's face and kicked his stomach. He fell to the ground and I wiped the blood off my lip. 15 down, 5 more to go. I felt something stab me from behind. I sucker-punched the guy in the face and pulled out the razor that was on my back. I threw it a red-head's throat and he fell instantly. I jabbed the blonde in the beck and elbowed the guy with green hair in the face.

The last guy was smart; he avoided all my attacks so far. He had black hair with slate gray eyes. He was staring at me. I threw a few punches and kicks. I had finally had him pinned down after a long time and I head butted him. He was knocked unconscious instantly.

I got up and wiped off the blood on my forehead. I breathed in the fresh cool night breeze and sped off out of the alley with my black cloak with a red cloud and a gray skull with a green smoke coming out of its eyes and mouth. Achlys

*Another location*

I sighed and looked as the girls tried to attack me, they were all bad but one was exceptionally good. She nearly landed a punch on me. She had black hair and violet eyes. I started to fight back the weaker girls and avoided the black haired one. She was smirking at me.

"Figured out I was the best huh?"

I shrugged, "Common knowledge."

She tried to punch me but I slammed her against a tree and sucker-punched her face.

She glared at me, "Damn!"

I sighed and let her go. She took that opportunity to pin me down and punch and kick the living crap out of me.

At the 10 punched I grabbed her fist and twisted it behind her back. I pulled up until I heard a satisfying crack. I let her down and stepped on her broken arm. She yelled out in pain.

"You shouldn't face this part of me."

I walked away and broke out into an all out run, my long coat that had a red cloud on it with a thorn on it with a drop or purple liquid dropping from it. Akantha

Elektra Raden's POV

I'm Elektra Raden I have golden shoulder length blonde hair with sky blue streaks. I have dark pink eyes which is probably my worst feature. You see I hate pink. The worst color ever. I'm the typical tomboy in high school but I always get into fights.

I fixed my dark purple lacy gloves and walked into school. I could hear whispers, but only parts, "Did you hear…?"

"Yeah the…"

"Creepy…."

"…weird…"

"I…"

"You…"

"Other…."

"No way…."

I sighed and shrugged it off, they were all idiots. I set my bag down on to my desk in my homeroom and read my manga book.

"Hey, is this seat occupied?"

I looked up, "Nope."

The girl sat down, she had dark green hair and was wearing a hoodie. She had amber eyes and a laid back aura around her.

She closed her eyes, "Something you want?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Observant."

"Guess you could say that, just had a lot of instincts that I have needed to use."

"Oh really?

"Yeah, it's nothing."

"Alright class let's start! Great, everyone's here! Except that Trouble Maker, well it's natural."

I raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

The door opened.

Achlys POV

I opened the door to my class and walked over to the teacher, "You're late!"

"I got held back, I missed the bus."

"I see, have a pass?"

I reached into my pocket and handed it to her, "You're off the hook, today. Now, go sit!"

I nodded and sat in my seat in the back corner. She started to talk animatedly.

I ignored her and stared at my notebook, there was weird looking skull on it and it was black leather. The pen that came with it had the same skull. I would have thrown it away but it felt special.

I looked down onto the floor, '_That night I had that dream…. There were voices, telling me to get up. Then the notebook appeared. When I tried writing in it with a normal pen it didn't work. The next time I had the same dream the pen appeared.'_

I stared at my covered left hand, '_And this morning after the fight the same thing appeared on my hand. __And I didn't even have the dream. It doesn't make any sense to me.'_  
"Everyone pay attention!"  
I sighed and looked out the window. I saw a hole open up and a creature popped out, "_no not a creature... a monster."_  
It had centipede body that was colored different shades of black. For the face it had a giant white mask.  
'_Why does it seem so familiar?'_  
It started to head towards us. I tensed.

I knew what it was.  
Akantha's POV  
I fingered with the fan in my hand. The handle was a dark camouflage green with a weird pattern on it.  
'_This appeared when I first had my dream. Then the second time the handle color changed. Then the night after the fight when I open it there was a green skull design.'_  
"Everyone pay attention!"  
I rolled my eyes and started to fan myself with the fan and looked out the window. I would have normally been sleeping by now but something was keeping awake.  
And when I looked out the window I saw what kept me awake.  
It was a monster with a body of a centipede that was many shades of black with a white mask with weird patterns.  
'_What in the name of Jashin is that-... it's getting closer... wait is that a-'_  
_Elektra's POV_  
_' huh what is the girl looking at?' _I turned my head to the board thinking she was creep but couldn't concentrate. I heard a roar.  
I turned my head and widened my eyes 'what the hell is that?'  
It was a black centipede that was many shades of black. It had a weird white mask and one thing went to mind  
'_******!'_  
Achlys POV

I stared at it and mumbled under my breathe, "No way…"

Akantha's POV

"You have got to be kidding me."

Elektra's POV

"This seems like a fairytale."

Achlys's POV

I glared at it, '_It's getting closer.'_

Akantha's POV

'_Someone has to stop it.'_

Elektra's POV

'_Why isn't anyone coming?'_

Achlys's POV

I started to get out of my seat.

Akantha's POV

I got up and so did the girl next to me.

Elektra's POV

I got up, "Hey, you three sit down."

Achlys's POV

'_It's right outside.'_

Akantha's POV

'_Its head is moving toward the window'_

Elektra's POV

'_Why is it going after this class?'_

No one's POV

They all got up and said at the same time, "**EVERYONE GET DOWN!"**

_The head collided and glass went flying…_

_People screamed…_

_People ran out the doors…_

_The teacher ushered all of them out…_

…_Three stayed…_

_Staring at the monster before them…_

"**STAY AWAY FROM US HOLLOW!"**

Elektra's POV

I glared at it and tried to throw a chair at it, no avail.

"You idiotic girl, you can see me? No wonder you smell so good. For your ignorance I will kill you fist."

It headed towards me, "BRING IT ON BUG ASS!"

Akantha's POV

'_That girl, an idiot.'_

I threw a desk at the hollow, "HEY!"

It turned to me, "Another idiotic girl! Do you want to die first?!"

It headed towards me.

Achlys POV

'_IDIOTS!'_

I jumped up on to a table and kicked off it, to swing a kick at the hollow.

"How dare you?!"

It headed to me and I got into a ready stance.

'_I made this choice, I have to fight it.'_

*CRASH!*

'_Maybe I won't have too.'_


	2. When we remember it hurts

Akantha's POV

'_Now this really does seem like a fairy tale.'_

Elektra's POV

'Out of all the people… why him?'

Achlys's POV

"Are you okay, young lady?"

I glared, "I could have handled this myself, and after all you are a retired soul reaper captain."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh and how do you know that?"

The Hollow roared, obviously annoyed for being ignored. I stepped forward but I was held back by a cane, "Let me handle this, Nake Benihime."

The cane turned into a sword and it released a bright red arc of the sword's swing. The Hollow was destroyed immediately. The sword turned into a cane again and the man turned to us, "And how would you know who I am?"

Akantha's POV

"You are Kisuke Urahara, the shop keeper and the former captain of squad 12."

"So you know who I am?"

"We all do Urahara."

"Very well, then I should say I know all of you too."

"Yes… do the words Batsuki, Klazanta, and Clitic mean anything to you?"

I flinched, _'why does it sound so familiar?'_

I felt images rushing through my mind, '_What the hell…?'_

I fell forward.

Elektra's POV

'_A clitic, what the hell? Why is something in my mind pulling at me? ITAI'_

I collapsed.

Achlys's POV

I clutched my head as I felt images go through my head and then, _'I remember.'_

I took off my hand and glared at the man, "Man Urahara I told you not to come here and look for us."

He looked at with a serious face, "Something is really wrong."

I raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

"The Lucifers are back."

I glared at him, "You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope, they have come back and we need the 3 to come back."

I glanced at the two and asked, "So how long have we been gone and what has happened so far?"

"About 5 months, and we have been getting signs that they are back. Your apprentice has been doing well and her Bankai is getting better every day."

"And the strawberry?"

"Stubborn as always."

"Did the old man send you?"

"Well it was my idea but he approved of it."

I sighed, "It's because I have the most knowledge of them…"

I picked up Akantha and muttered, "Get Elektra so we can get to Karakura or the soul society."

"Seconded~!"

I kicked his gut, "Urusai, Urahara."

He fell to the ground in pain, "Itai Achlys-chan."

I glared, "Idiot."

I sighed and opened a soul gate with my hand and walked in, "Coming baka?"

He got up quickly, "Matte Achlys-Chan!"

He chased after me and I had a frown on my face.

'_What would you want? Big brother?'_


	3. When Lucifers attack

Achlys POV

I waited as Tessai handed me a cup of tea. I took it and took a sip, "Urahara I can't wait, I must go to the soul society."

He waved his fan, "Pish posh, wait for the others to wake up."

I opened my mouth to speak but I stopped by fan to the face, "You will wait and you will stay in your apartment."

"They are in a coma and I'm the only one conscious with the info!"

"Wait."

I sighed and said, "Fine Urahara, you win."

I got up and got out the store to walk to my apartment.

(Days Later)

'_Ichigo kurosaki and Achlys are to come to the soul society for an emergency meeting as soon as possible, message end.'_

I stared at the hell butterfly, "At the worst situation!" I face palmed and muttered, "I shouldn't tell Achlys or she'll be determined to get there. I head out by myself without telling anyone." I pulled out a small dagger and pushed reiatsu into it. I shoved it into the air, turned it and muttered, "Unlock" a door appeared and opened up. I had gotten this from the soul society to make a senkaimon. I ran through using flash step. I soon reached a white light and I jumped through. I continued to run, and then I realized I was in the air, not using hoho. I fell to the ground, right into eleventh's squad training room.

"Oi, Ichigo! What are you doing here?"

I looked up, "Agh! Ikkaku!"

"Ichi! Did you come to fight Kenny?"

I saw yachiru on yumichika's shoulder, "Well you should after all you destroyed our training room." I looked around, "So that's where I am… Wait!" kenpachi slammed his zanpakuto into the ground where I used to be. I ran, "I'm not fighting you crazy bastard!"

I ran out with ikkaku, yumichika, yachiru, and kenpachi chasing me. I arrived at the first division meeting place and opened the door. The old man was inside along with all the captains except for Kenpachi; after all he chased me here. The door burst open and I jumped away from the door, "KENPACHI!"

"Zaraki-taichou you will go to your spot immediately!"

"Whatever old fart."

His spiritual pressure settled down and he went to his spot. The head captain looked at me, "Ichigo Kurosaki, where is Achlys? Did you lose her in the chaos?"

"No,"

"Then where is she?"

"Karakura town Hospital."

All the captains looked to him, the girl who helped save rukia, the girl who destroyed the bounts, the girl who beat dozens of arrancars, the girl who helped beat Aizen while Ichigo did the final getsuga tensho, the girl who defeated her zanpakuto in 8 minutes, the girl who defeated her reigai in 10 minutes flat, and the girl who helped defeat the Xcution was in the hospital. She was never hurt enough to go to the hospital or the 4th division.

"What happened?"

I clenched my fist, "She was attacked,"

"By who?"

"Someone she knows."

"What?!"

"She knows who it is, but she won't tell us."

"Matte, why can't Orihime Inoue heal her?"

"When Inoue heals her, she starts fades."

"Fade?"

"Her body turns transparent and when Inoue stops, she isn't healed at all."

"And why is that?"

"Have you seen anyone heal Tenma, ever?"

They all shook their heads, "She's been healing herself all this time."

"Then why can't she heal herself?"

"Every time she does, she screams in pain."

"Should I check on her?"

"No Tessai-san already tried to heal her, she started to fade again."

"I see Kuchiki rukia, Matsumoto Rangiku, Izuru Kira, and Shuhei Hisagi are to go to the world of the living to check on and interrogate Achlys."

They all nodded and the head captain slammed down his cane, "Dismissed!"

Everyone started to walk out. I looked out of the many windows, "What's happening?"

In karakura town

Achlys POV

I put down my prince of tennis manga and sighed, "Ichigo spiritual pressure disappeared, a senkaimon opened recently too and closed quickly as well." I sighed and thought, _'he must have gone to the soul society' _I looked out the window and asked, "What do you want from me?" I climbed out of bed and opened the door to get a ponta from the vending machine outside. I took one step out and crashed into someone that was when I realized someone was in front of me with major spiritual power.

"Are you ok, Achlys-san?"

I replied, "Ishida."

"You shouldn't be up."

I shrugged, "Wanted a drink."

"You could have asked a nurse."

"Why should I bother someone for a simple drink across the hall?"

I pushed past him and reached for the vending machine, "We're just worried about you."

I punched the vending machine, "Then why did kurosaki leave for the soul society without me?!"

"You knew it was call for you and Ichigo?!"

"A hell butterfly was sent to me as well."

"Then why didn't you leave?"

I paused and pulled out a knife, "We're being watched."

A part of the hall way exploded and I glared at the spot, "Lucifers, Ishida get away!"

He had his bow ready though, "I cannot let you handle them alone."

My eyes widened, "NO!"

He shot an arrow at a black shadowy figure, it increased in size.

"Reiatsu makes it stronger!"

I dragged him away and turned away running backwards. I made hand signs and put my hand up to my lips, "Katon: Fire Ball Jutsu!" it hit the shadowy figure causing it to turn to ashes. I breathed out, "Damn… that was close."

Ishida stared at me, "W-what was that?!"

"That's what we want to know too."

I looked up, "Shinigami have arrived huh?"


	4. YOU NEARLY KILLED HER YOU BASTARD!

I sat down on my bed and laid against the bed stand and asked, "So what do you want to know?"

Hisagi looked at me, "What did you do to that thing?"

Matsumoto interrupted me, "Wait, what is that thing?"

"That was a Lucifer."

"A Lucifer?" asked Kuchiki.

"Hai, a Lucifer. They are dead-"

"Dead? How is that possible? The Nurses saw them and they have gone into shock!" asked Kira.

"Because Lucifers can be seen by humans if they want them to. That was an academy Lucifer. Too weak to be even cared for."

"Nani?"

"First of all, Lucifers are dead Kunoichi and Shinobi from the elemental continents."

"How would you know that?"

"Because… I used to live there… and my brother is a Lucifer."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah…he's the one that attacked me to make me end up like this. I have to warn you, Lucifers are nothing you have ever faced before."

"What?!"

"They are worse than Aizen, the espada, Tosen, the bounts, and all the hollows combined. They are something you have never encountered. There are 6 ranks, the small fries or academy, genin, chunin, jonin, anbu, and Kage. The Kage is the strongest Lucifer. There are several Kages because even when dead they are considered Kage."

"And why do you have this much info?"

"Because…because I was there when that bastard created the Lucifers.

"Who created them?"

"Orochimaru one of the three sannin of the village hidden in the leaves."

"Wait if you were there wouldn't you have friends?" I nodded, "Then wouldn't they fight for us?"

"All ninja who die turn into Lucifers but before orochimaru died he cast a jutsu he created. It would turn all lucifers against anyone other than themselves. Naturally orochimaru went to hell but all in heaven were cursed with this jutsu."

"So anyone would attack anyone. Even you?"

"Yes, since I came here still alive and I am the only one left from their generation they would come after me, after all from their generation are dead they can rest in peace and never come back. The same will happen to me."

"How do we defeat them?"

"**You** can't, however I can."

"And why is that?"

"Because the only way for the curse to break is to 'kill' them in battle with a jutsu."

"Was that what you used earlier?"

"Yes there are 5 basic elements that every ninja has at least one: Suiton water style, Katon fire style, Doton earth style, Raiton lightning style, and Futon wind style. Some can be combined with other styles. I naturally have lightning, earth, and wind. I also have a kekkei genkai or a blood line limit. Only certain people have them and I do have a blood line. As you saw back there I used fire style. I can copy other people's style if I take their blood and drink it."

"L-l-like a v-v-v-v-v-VAMPIRE?!"

I sweat dropped inwardly at their expressions, "Sure… Anyways. I have 7 stages of my kekkei genkai, it is called the Dakufantomu and I'm the only one that has it. It can copy other kekkei genkai as well."

"So why can't you teach us?"

"I can only teach those who are living. Jutsu are made up of Spiritual and Physical energy and quite frankly you aren't living."

Shuhei, Ichigo, rukia, and Izuru sweat dropped as Rangiku started to shake Uryu asking why she couldn't be taught jutsu while orihime was trying to stop her. Ichigo snapped out of his look and asked, "Eh rangiku-san?" she looked up and stopped shaking uryu who had swirls for eyes, "Nani?" "Why are you shaking Uryu not Achlys?"

She dropped uryu onto the ground and orihime fussed over him, "Because Ukitake-taichou told us not to touch Achlys!"

Rukia continued, "Probably because she's in too much pain."

Shuhei sweat dropped, "But why the Quincy?"

Uryu got up with orihime for support, "Yeah why me?"

Izuru stared at the distance between everyone and rangiku, "Probably because he was the closest to you right?"

Rangiku nodded, "Yup! And I didn't want to harm Orihime!"

"What am I a rag doll?"

"No way you're too ugly!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

I sighed and said, "Enough. I thought you were here for a single purpose." I pushed my dark red hair with brown highlights out of the way of my left dark brown eye while my bangs started at the left forehead corner and diagonally to my right cheek.

The Shinigami nodded, "But we need a way to defeat them."

"I should be able to help!"

"Hat and Clogs?!"

"Ah, Urahara did you finish the physical gigai?"

He nodded, "Hai~! Right in this box!"

I looked at rukia and asked, "Would you please enter the gigai Kuchiki?"

She flinched at my serious voice but none the less nodded and entered the body and then fell forward.

"**RUKIA!"**

Rukia POV

I entered the gigai that Achlys had called a Physical Gigai. I felt nothing at first but after a second or two I felt an energy trying to force its way into my body. I fell forward.

'_N-nani?! That is this?! It hurts! The power is trying to force its way in! Like a thousand needles entering my body at once. What is this?! Get me out of this thing!'_

I faintly heard the calls of my name going on at once. I tried to get up but I was stopped by the pressure going down on me. I felt it start to disappear, still there but somewhat… nice… made me feel living again.

I looked up and opened my eyes. I saw tenma, her eyes closed and her hand on my back. _'She's taking in all that for me?!'_

"Kuchiki you have to let your spiritual pressure out! All of it!"

I nodded and let all my spiritual energy out and I felt my gentei kaijo go off and she let go of my back and I felt everything level down. I got up slowly with someone's help, "Can't even help yourself huh midget?"

I glared at him, "Urusai Strawberry!"

Tenma POV

"Urahara. Hallway. Now."

"Ha- MATTE!"

I grabbed his head, "Let's go!" I dragged him into the hall and shut the door, "I told you to put in a little amount of physical energy!"

He smiled nervously, "It was the best I could do without touching it!"

"And you didn't bother to tell me about it?!"

He nodded weakly, "YOU BASTARD!"

I made a small crater as I pushed him into the wall, "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER! PHYSICAL ENERGY THAT OVER POWERS SPRITUAL ENERGY KILLS THAT PERSON! THE ENERGY HAS TO BE PERFECTLY BALANCED OR THAT PERSON IS AT A HIGH RISK!"

I punched his cheek and he went through the wall and into the room. I glared at him one last time and started to leave.

Third person POV

"YOU BASTARD! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER! PHYSICAL ENERGY THAT OVER POWERS SPRITUAL ENERGY KILLS THAT PERSON! THE ENERGY HAS TO BE PERFECTLY BALANCED OR THAT PERSON IS AT A HIGH RISK!"

Ichigo looked down and Izuru, shuhei, matsumoto and Uryu were in complete shock. The wall broke with a loud crash and they saw Urahara on the floor holding his cheek and a very angry Achlys in the hallway.

Achlys POV

I turned away from the wall and I felt a sharp pain in my neck and a whooshing feeling, **"ACHLYS!"**

I started to see spots, "I let my guard down again."

I blacked out with a single though in mind,_ 'Damn you Sasori-nii-san."_


	5. My memories

"_Okaa-San can Sori-Nii-Chan and I get ice cream?"_

"_Sure," she gave the two children money and the little girl grabbed her older brother's hand and dragged him to the ice cream stand, "Let's go Sori-Nii-chan!"_

"_Hai, Achlys-Imouto."_

"_Not without me your not!" the man with red hair grabbed them and put the two kids on his shoulders, "Let's go get ice cream tou-san! Kaa-san gave me money!" _

_~A Year later~_

"_Nii-san…"_

"_What's wrong Achlys-chan…?"_

'_I can't tell him I saw them die… but…'_

"_Sasori your parents were sent on a long term mission after they just came back to drop Achlys-chan off. They told me I can take care of you two until they come back. Is that okay with you two, Sasori, Achlys?" I flinched at her lie but nodded none the less. My big brother nodded too. "That's great you two!"_

_~That night~_

"_Come back here!"_

"_Father…Mother"_

"_Achlys you have to go get help!" _

"_B-but…"_

"_NOW!"_

"_HAI!"_

_The girl ran to get help when she saw everyone at the site was dead. She ran back to her parents and saw her dad being killed, dying a slow death. "Father…" she whispered and saw her mother being raped by 3 men. She backed away in shock and saw her mom killed. She turned to run but ran into legs. Her eyes widened as the man grabbed her and tied her to a tree. He tortured her and ripped her clothes. He scratched right through her eye making her half blind. The girl was raped as well and back up came, she was one of the few survivors_

"_AHHHHH!"_

_~A year later~_

"_Nii-san! Look what I made!" the little girl with dark red hair and brown highlights was looking up at an older guy with red hair. _

_He smiled at her and asked, "What did you make?" she smirked and raised her hands and he saw blue strings on her finger tips. _

"_What are you-?" she smirked as she made a small puppet fight with another small puppet_

_Then they heard shuffling through the trees. The little girl immediately dropped what she was doing and made the chakra strings disappear. The guy put his hand on the girl's shoulders and said, "Achlys you need to hide, run north to us and hide in a bush. Stay there and hide until I come back."_

"_Sasori-nii-san… will you really come for me?"_

_He put on a hurt smile, "Of course Achlys-Imouto. Now, go!"_

_He pushed the little girl and she ran to the north, she didn't stop running until her feet hurt and she collapsed in the middle of a clearing. She struggled to keep her eyes open as she whispered, "I need… to… hide… like… sasori…nii…san…said…" she passed out._

_~Later~_

'_Ugh… where am I?' the little girl known as Achlys thought. She could smell the horrid scent of alcohol and saw white, "A hospital?"_

"_Yes dear are you alright?" she looked at the women wearing white and a white hat on her head, "Yes… where am I?"_

_The woman chuckled, "Why you are in the village hidden in the leaves, Konoha."_

_Her eyes widened and asked, "Where is my nii-san?" the woman frowned, "I'm sorry but you were found alone in the forest near the front gates."_

_She whimpered, "But… he promised to go find me!" she started to cry and break down and the nurse started to panic, "Stay calm, please!"_

_~10 years Later~_

"_NO, Uzumaki, Haruno you can't die! Hatake, Tenzo, Sai, Uchiha, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Hyuga, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Tenten, Lee, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, the sand siblings, Jiraiya, Tsunade, the akatsuki, Madara, and Obito uchiha are all dead. You have to survive!"_

"_I'm… sorry Achlys-chan… we can't survive… please survive… you are the futures of konoha… become hokage... fulfill my dream."_

"_Achlys-chan… stop trying to heal us… I didn't tell you this…but I'm sorry I killed your brother… you didn't even get to meet him… or your grandmother… stay safe… save anyone you can… and keep this village safe…"_

_She let the two people go and put her head down with a frown on her face._

"_Don't worry they will be alright. I did Konso on them personally."_

"_Who the hell are you?!"_

"_Well I am Kisuke Urahara, a Shinigami."_

"_A Shinigami? Like I would believe that."_

_He chuckled and said, "I can let you see your friends again."_

_She flinched, "What do I have to do?_

_~6 months later~_

_A girl followed a hollow into the black hole and ran after it. she got what she wanted, the hollow stole her necklace filled with special Reiatsu and chakra. She walked back and saw a girl, covered with a blanket with a sword by her side that said Akantha on it. She had a piece of a black mask on her face._

"_Akantha, huh?"_

_~6 months later~_

"_Hurry Akantha, let's go do Konso at my home town again." She nodded and said, "It's been a while since I've been there."_

_The two girls saw a single spirit once they arrived. She was hiding behind a tree, "She has immense Reiatsu"_

"_Should we bring her home?"_

_I raised an eyebrow, "Why not, you girl, your name."_

_She nodded and said cheerfully not seeing us not as an enemy, "Elektra! Nice to meet you!"_

_~1 year later~_

"_They won't stop coming!"_

"_We have to beat them!"_

…_.._

"_We drove them out!"_

"_You better not come back!"_

"_Hn…"_

_~2 years later~_

"_Urahara, we want to be normal, unlike you guys we never had a normal life."_

"_We want you to erase our memories and send us to America as normal students."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Never been so sure in my life."_

"_Alright then"_

I woke up in a dark room on a bed, "Why didn't he kill me?"

"I can answer that."

I looked up to the door, that wasn't Sasori, "YOU!"


	6. Facebook Page

HEY GUYS! IT'S CHATICCHAOSCONTROLLER! Do you know why I'm excited? Because I made a page on face book called Tenma Nakamura which are gonna have previews for new chapters. This is a page for all my stories therefore this will all be on my Bio and posted as chapters. The people that will update will be, Tenma nakamura, Neoma the Akumashin, Sakura Haruno from my princesses of tennis wait 2 story, Rin the fox girl, Hikari Takeshi, Akantha, Elektra, Achlys and I. and if anyone else wants to raid me…. yes I'm talking about Orochimaru and Kabuto. Anyways hope you guys like it! and if you want to friend me, my account for Facebook for other sites, not my social life is Chidoku Ikeda. Hope to see you there!


	7. Discontinued adoption

Kay guys, sup? So sorry about this I don't like this fanfic! Yup! This is discontinued for me! Anyone can adopt it! Just PM me first and tell me what you want to change and what you want to do in the future. First things first.

Electra is a Clitic.

Akantha is a Batsuki.

Achlys is Klazanta.

A Clitic is a dead ninja who is also a Quincy.

Batsuki is an Arrancar with ninja abilities.

Klazanta is a live ninja who is a soul reaper.

Is that it? It should be… anyways NO CRACKFIC FUTURE! Sorry I hate crack fics but this is it. byes!


End file.
